Harry Potter and The Lost Souls
by Kristin-7
Summary: Harry finds himself trapped in Snapes office with a mysterious girl who doesnt know her identity. Please Read and Review! Thanks!


**Harry Potter and The Lost Souls**

The unicorn galloped away in the distance. "Wait," cried a little boy. "Please wait, I need you." The unicorn turned her head and looked at the boy with a solemn expression on her face, tears glistened in her sparkling crystal clear eyes. The unicorn felt the pain of the boy. She was almost convinced to stay. "Please wait," cried the little boy. "Don't worry I know who you really are. I can help you." But she couldn't stay. Never! It would only put them in danger. The unicorn thrust herself forwards with great sadness and galloped away. 

"Potter! Did you hear me?" Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes only too see Snape glaring at him. He had fell asleep in Potions. "Now Potter answer my question," Snape said cruelly. 

"OUCH!" cried Harry as he felt a sharp twang of pain on his scar. 

"Yes of course Ouch is the main component that makes the Swelling Solution Green. Thank you Potter for that sudden spark of brilliance." Snape said sarcastically. 

"No! It's just that my scar is..." Harry stopped, he didn't trust Snape. "I mean I need to go see Madame Pomfrey." 

"Well then go Potter, no ones stopping you." 

Harry rushed over to Madame Pomfreys office he knocked on the door. "Yes." Harry heard Dumbledore's mystical voice through the door. 

"Professor Dumbledore is Madame Pomfrey there?" Harry yelled because the door was quite thick and he didn't want to repeat himself a million times. Dumbledore swung the door open and almost hit Harry's face. 

"Sorry Harry! Madame Pomfrey? Oh she's writing up a list of healing potions she needs to send Snape. I told her I'd substitute for her. Now what's the problem?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
Harry started at the beginning 

"Ok... Well you see in Potions Class I had the weirdest dream...."  
Dumbledore chuckled, "You fell asleep in Potions Class," Dumbledore half laughed, half groaned. "Harry, Harry, Harry. You're such a... " Dumbledore saw the perplexed expression on Harry's face. "Sorry for interrupting Harry, go on."  
Harry blushed. "As I was saying I had the weirdest dream. There was this boy, he looked a lot like me but you see he had no scar and he..."  
"ALBUS!" cried a strong female voice. "Its Madame Pomfrey."Dumledore explained. "Looks like she's done making up that list, you should tell her your problem."  
Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room and glanced at Harry. 

"You again!" It was now Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and his last 4 years at the school of witchcraft and wizardry had been full of injuries. She quickly carried Harry into one of the patients bed and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. "Now what is it this time?" 

Harry spat the thermometer out. "Well you see I had this dream and..."  
"Is this a hospital or a dream interpretation office. Now what's the problem," boomed Madame Pomfrey.  
"Uh well, never mind," Harry scowled. "I better get back to Potions," Harry sighed. 

"Alright Harry but are you sure nothing is wrong," Madame Pomfrey asked. Harry lied "No I'm fine." Madame Pomfrey frowned at him but went on. "Okay then if your going back to Potions could you please deliver this note to Serveus." Harry grabbed the note and walked SLOWLY back to Potions. When he finally got to the classroom there was nobody in there. Harry smiled, he must of missed Potions class. Then he frowned, now he had to be alone with Snape so he could deliver that stupid note. 

"Uh.. Professor Snape," Harry gulped. "I have a note for you, its from Madame Pomfrey." Harry scanned the classroom, no sign of Snape. He stepped into the classroom and gulped for the second time. Being alone with Snape was worse than fighting Lord Voldemort. Well, almost. He still couldn't see Snape, where the heck was he? "Snape.. I mean Professor Snape are you here," yelled Harry feebly. Snape stepped out of a room on the side of the classroom. 

"Ah, Potter finally decided to come to class." Snape smiled the evilest smile Harry had ever seen and stepped towards him. "I see you have something for me, I'll take that." Harry shivered, Snape seemed way meaner than usual. Suddenly Harry heard an enchantment being whispered and his legs flew together and something covered his eyes. He tried to speak but not even a squeak came out. Harry felt himself being lifted up and thrown across the room. What's happening he thought to himself. Suddenly he hit a metal wall, the wind was blown out of him and everything went dark. 

Harry awoke hours later even though it only seemed like minutes. His head ached and his scar almost exploded from pain. Harry moaned, it was so dark in there.. Pitch black to be exact. Unless.... "Reserdmo," Harry whispered. His eyesight was restored and he realized where he was. "Snapes office," he cried. "What am I doing here." 

"I was going to ask you the exact same thing," remarked a soft, scared female voice. Harry jumped back. Who was speaking? He glanced around the room and saw nobody. Wait! He shot a double glance over by the filing cabinet, there huddling in a muddle of blankets was a small pale girl with the most beautiful blonde hair. So blonde it was almost white... Harry almost mistaked her for a veela but realized that she did not have the same facial features as one. And she was much more beautiful than a veela. At least... in Harry's eyes. 

"Who are you?" asked Harry. The girl raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. 

She half laughed. "I stopped wondering that a long time ago." 

Harry looked puzzled. "No I mean what's your name." 

The girl glanced at him. "I don't know. You tell me." 

Harry sighed. "Are you trying to tell me you have no name. Really... I have no time for riddles." 

This girl who looked quite cold pulled another blanket on top of her. "Of course not! Everyone has a name, I just don't know mine." 

"That's it!" cried Harry. "I'm out of here." He got up and twisted the door knob but it wouldn't open. "Great, just great, I'm stuck in Snape's office with a weirdo girl who doesn't know her name. This is the luckiest day of my life." The girl looked up with a tearful expression. "If you would just let me explain..." Harry scowled. "Don't talk to me I have better things to do." 

"You rude, rude boy! How dare you talk to me like that," her voice sounded cold and dark. "I'll teach you a lesson , LIKITYUS." Harry stared dumbfounded, he had never heard of that spell. Suddenly he realized what was happening. He saw the skin off his fingers start to turn into liquid and he stared at her in fear. He was melting! 

"What are you doing! STOP IT! RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!" he cried until his lips started dripping. She looked at him with a scared expression on her face. 

"Did I do that," she said to herself in horror. "Ummm... Oh Yes! Likidreturn." Harry felt all the parts of him that has melted off regain his now solid body. 

"What the hell were you doing! You could have killed me." Harry knew that it was obviously dark magic she was using. It was not safe to be in the same room as her. She ran up to him, with a look of horror still on her face. 

"Are you alright. I-I-I don't know what happened. I swear. It just came, I-I-I..." Harry stumbled away from her. 

"Get away from me, you and your d-d-dark magic" Harry frantically started kicking at the metal door of Snapes office like mad-man hoping it would magically bust open. He shouted all the unlocking incantations he knew countless times, until he was to tired to speak and fell to the ground. 

He felt the girl touch his shoulder. Harry looked up at her with fear but he was too exhausted too move. She was very pretty but looked quite rough, she was wearing what looked like an old dress, sewn together countless times. Her hair was tangled and her skin was smeared with dirt. She started to speak... "I didn't mean to hurt you... I don't know what happened. I promise." She sounded so genuine and Harry was too exhausted to think so he decided to believe her. Though he reminded himself not to trust her. "I believe you," he said. He closed his eyes and lied down on the pile of coats by the door and soon he was asleep. 

Meanwhile at lunch in the Great Hall...... "Ron have you seen Harry," cried Hermione. Ron looked up at while chewing on his turkey sandwich. "Come to think of it, I haven't." He took another bite. "Mhmmm, great sandwiches eh? Oh, wait! Didn't Harry....." 

"Yes.... didn't Harry what?" Hermione urged Ron to speak. 

"Remember he.. uh..." Ron stuffed another sandwich in his mouth. "welitinkewentohosptalwing" 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to chew with your mouth closed?" snapped Hermione. 

"Sorry bout that dont have a cow... he went to the hospital wing in potions. Said something about his scar," Ron mumbled. 

"I know that.. I mean after he was done in the hospital wing.. I was just there asking Madame Pomfrey about remedies. There was no sign of him," Hermione gasped. "Unless... wait a second. You said something about his scar?" 

Ron has a panicked look on his face, "Oh my god! Whats gonna happen where is he.. ahhhh" 

"Ron contain yourself. For all we know he could of went up to the common rooms first or something like that," Hermione shook her head. "But nevertheless we better go look for him. Heaven knows he's gotten himself into some sort of trouble" 

Hermione and Ron leapt to there feet and went began the search for Harry. They tried the hospital wing and the trophy room. By the time they made it to the common room, Hermione had put her brains into gear. "Ron do you know where Harry keeps the Marauders Map? It'll be alot easier to just look at that instead of searching the whole castle." 

Ron ran up to the boys dormitories and ran down with the parchment in his hand. He pulled out his wand tapped to parchment and proclaimed "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." A complete map of hogwarts appeared on the map. 

Hermione started to scan the map. "Now all we need to do is find Harry." This was quite hard considering all the students in the school roaming around at that very moment. They had to scan the map several times before they pin-pointed his exact location. 

Hermione and Ron gaped at the map... "That's Snape's office..." Ron said dumbly. 

"Well of course it is... What on earth is he doing there? Perhaps he got in trouble with Snape.." Hermione speculated. 

"Or maybe Snapes doing something horrible to him!!!!" Ron said in a panic. 

"Wait a second!" Hermione gasped. "He's not the only one in there..." She pointed to a second dot right near Harry. 

Ron squinted at the paper. "Starilinda....." He gasped. 

Hermione gaped at the page. "Starilinda... Riddle." 

Harry awoke to the sound of sobbing. He groaned. What was going on? He glanced up and saw the girl crying. She looked as if she was in a great deal of pain. Harry felt tears in his own eyes. What was wrong with him? Guys shouldn't cry. But that girl, that beautiful girl was in pain. Harry felt himself standing up. He walked over to the girl and even though he was often nervous around the female sex he put his arm around her and embraced. 

The girl wiped her eyes and looked up at Harry. "Thank you so much... I'm so sorry about earlier. I-I-I don't know what happened. Something took control of me." 

Harry looked back at her. She had beautiful eyes. Beautiful crystal clear eyes. "Uh.. Don't worry about it. I believe you.... um? I'm sorry. If you don't have a name is there anything I can call you?" 

The girl wiped her eyes "Lilac.... I love lilacs. That's what you may call me. I will be named after a beautiful flower," she laughed. "And what may I call you young man?" 

Harry laughed "Young man? I'm the same age as you! And you can call me Harry.. Harry Potter." 

Lilac grinned "We may be the same age but I feel so much older." 

Harry shook his head. "Girls.. my friend Hermione says the exact same thing to me." 

"I'm sorry.. but why are you here?" 

Harry groaned. "Think I wanna be here?" 

"I got the impression you didn't when you started banging on the doors screaming" 

"Well.... This is going to sound a bit strange." 

"Not as strange as my story." 

"Er... I suppose. Well anyways I was in potions class." Harry noticed Lilacs puzzled expression. "You don't even know where we are do you? This is a school. Its called Hogwarts. And I was in one of my classes when suddenly I had this dream and my scar started hurting" Harry lifted the patch of hair covering it. 

Lilac gasped when she saw his scar and almost fell down. 

Harry stared at her. "What?" He wasn't used to people being shocked when they saw his scar. Everyone already knew about it. And anyways he already told her his name. 

Lilac shook her head. "I'm sorry. Go on with your story." 

Harry wanted to know more but decided it was best to leave it there. "Alright then. Anyways in Potions my scar began to hurt and I complained to my teacher and went to the hospital wing. They weren't very helpful there so I left and came back to Potions. I was supposed to deliver a note to the teacher, Snape. And I saw him and then someone put a curse on me and I ended up in here. I think it was Snape who did it. This is Snapes office. I've been here before." 

Lilac bit her lip nervously. "Wow. I didn't know this was a school. I figured it was a living hell." 

Harry laughed not realizing she was serious. "Anyways now its your turn to tell your story." 

"I cannot. I'm so sorry. If I do they will hurt me." 

"What who will hurt you? I'll stop them." 

"You cannot.. I'm sorry." 

Harry shrugged. "Alright then. I guess its your buisness. I wish you could tell me." 

Lilac sighed. "I do too. Trust me." 

  



End file.
